


Interview with a Titan: Jesse Quick [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [43]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse chats with Jimmy Olsen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview with a Titan: Jesse Quick [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interview with a Titan: Jesse Quick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/179581) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



**Title:** Interview with a Titan: Jesse Quick  
**Fandom** : Teen Titans  
**Author** :  [kerithwyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Gen  
**Rating: Gen**  
**Length:**   8:42  
**Summary:**  
**Jesse chats with Jimmy Olsen.  
**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/179581)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Kerithwyn/Interview%20with%20a%20Titan%20-%20Jesse%20Quick.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZdnU0ekNLLVRRZDQ/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
